


Falling

by shelllessturtle



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelllessturtle/pseuds/shelllessturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time, she understands, and she falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little drabble. Exactly one hundred words.
> 
> Disclaimer: *riffles through mail* Well, CBS hasn't responded to my request yet, so I think we should assume, for now, that I don't own this.

She’d often wondered at the expression “falling in love.”  Love was an emotion, wasn’t it?  How could you fall into an emotion?  It took nearly forty years of her life to figure it out, or maybe just to give it her own interpretation, that of the swooping, soaring sensation in her stomach when she saw him.

She only realized this when she felt that swooping, soaring sensation in her stomach when she saw him again.  Had the years dulled her memories of him, or had they changed him this much?  Because when she saw him, she understood, and she fell.

 


End file.
